


Eight Legs

by Ukume94



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Love, Off-screen Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You felt like a prisoner in your own house, you couldn't move without thinking he would follow you.  
That minute you saw him crawl towards you with hate, anger and reason you ran to the corner of your bathroom right where he wanted you.  
You couldn't hold the scream that escaped you lips when you saw him get closer.  
You heart beat racing faster, your fear claiming any reason not to be afraid or stay calm.  
He stops and watches you.  
"Where is Tom when I need him?" You ask yourself.  
You watch him crawl a little faster towards you, the scream you let out echoing inside the bathroom.  
He stops once more to enjoy the pleasure of fear he has caused you.  
You climb into the bathtub to keep yourself away from him, but you know he'll end up in there with you.  
You realize you have lost three hours of this day scared and trapped in the bathroom.  
As if the angels listened to your pleads, they send you a gift that will save your life; you hear the sound of the front door close shut.  
Your eyes still on him on the floor, he crawls faster towards you.  
You scream again, the fear hanging onto you like a blanket.  
"My love? What's wrong?" Tom says in his beautiful accent, his voice carrying from the front room to the bathroom. "My love, where are you?"  
"Tom!" You shout.  
You can hear Toms shoes hitting the wooden floor while searching for you.  
You look at him watching you.  
He gets himself to the wall and crawls up to see you.  
"Where are you?" Tom asks.  
He crawls to the ceiling and watches you while hanging upside down.  
"Tom, I've been in this bathroom for hours!" You announce with fear.  
"Make sure you open a window."  
"Tom this isn't time to be cracking jokes, I'm stuck in here."  
"Did you fall in?"  
"Tom!" You roll your eyes.  
Tom walks into the hallway the bathroom a few steps away.  
You see him peak in a tiny bit trying to make sure you weren't on the toilet.  
He steps out from the corner once he's satisfied with his discovery.  
A smile wide on his face.  
You usually love seeing his smile but this time you know the smile he's giving you is the smile he uses when he's making fun of you.  
It's the same one he uses when he teases you and to bring it up for everyone to hear.  
"Stop your smiling, I know what your thinking."  
"Then I don't need to say it out loud." His smile growing wider.  
"I know, I look like an idiot."  
His smile disappears.  
"I wasn't thinking that, you always do that."  
Before he can say anything else about you cutting yourself down you interrupt quickly.  
"Tom, I have been in this bathroom for hours because of that thing right there." You point to the ceiling next to the air vent.  
"Darling, it's just a spider."  
"No, it's just an evil thing that wants to kill me. Do you see the size of him, he's huge."  
He giggles at you, placing his hands on his pockets.  
"Your making fun of me, it's not funny." You try not to smile while watching him laugh.  
"You're so cute."  
"Kill it."  
"Kill it? What for? It didn't do anything."  
"It kept your girlfriend hostage for three hours, I think that's a great reason to kill it."  
He giggles again.  
"I'll take it outside."  
You stomp one of your bare feet in the tub.  
"No, no. He could find his way back inside. Just kill it."  
He looks to you then the spider.  
"It might have a family." He sympathizes with the spider.  
"Then he shouldn't have left."  
"What if he was headed to work, you can't kill a working man who's trying to support his family."  
"Thomas, if you don't kill him you won't get any loving tonight."  
His eyebrows rise.  
"You're to much." He laughs. "Look at you, you're in the tub hiding from a spider which has kept you in here for hours. I think we need to take you to one if those things to help you face your fear."  
"I've always had arachnophobia and always will have it, someone placing a spider on my hand won't help me with my fear."  
The spider walks inside the air vent and disappears.  
"Shit, Tom it went inside the vent."  
"Then it's gone."  
"You know damn well it's not gone."  
He walks to the tub, giving his hand to help you out. You grab him and climb out of the tub, your eyes on the vent the entire time.  
"It's fine, lets get dinner."  
Your eyes still on the vent.  
Tom places one of his hands on your face, he pulls you to him to kiss you.  
You enjoy his lips on yours.  
His cologne invading your sense of smell.  
He leans back, your lips separating.  
"Lets have dinner." He repeats.  
"Then I need to finish getting ready."  
"Hurry up my little scaredy cat." He walks out of the bathroom to get changed.  
You finally continue to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

You lay in the couch in the living room resting in Toms arms.  
He holds you as you both finish watching The Breakfast Club.  
You had dinner earlier which was amazing and went for a nice walk around the city park.  
The chill of autumn seeping into your skin.  
You came home from the walk still cold, you decide to watch the movie.  
This is where you lay now, the movie almost over.  
The sound of Tom breathing lightly.  
"I love this movie." You say after the credits roll.  
"You always say that at the end of movies."  
"This one maybe. I don't have very many favorites."  
"I thought you loved Thor?" His eyebrows creasing a little.  
"It's because your in it silly, I love it."  
"So if I wasn't?" He smirks but curiosity in his eyes.  
"I don't know? Chris is pretty hot." You joke.  
He lightly smacks you on the arm.  
"Kidding."  
"It's time for bed." He says while snuggling his face into your neck.  
"It's a bit early for sleep."  
"Then we can do something else." He hints starting to kiss your neck.  
You let a soft moan escape your lips.  
"It sounds great but you didn't kill that spider today."  
His lips stop their adventure on your neck, a sigh leaving his nose.  
"Darling, your going to torture me." He looks into your eyes.  
He gives you the puppy dog eyes. He always wins when he gives you those eyes.  
It won't work this time.  
"Sorry, by beautiful ice giant." He chuckles. "Maybe tomorrow." You add.  
He groans while laying his head on your shoulder.  
"How about we play two quick games of man or woman?" He asks.  
"Okay."  
"And if I win I get to have you tonight."  
"And if you lose?"  
"I'll find the bloody spider and kill it."  
You roll around the options in your head, you pretend to really think about it but your mind is set.  
You will do it but you want to see him beg for it.  
"I don't know." You start.  
"Come on, it would be fun."  
"I think I'm-" You let a yawn escape your lips. "To tired for games."  
"Please, I really need to win."  
A smile spreads on your face.  
"Okay fine. Two games."


	3. Chapter 3

He throws his shirt across the room.   
You watch him as he undresses himself.   
He prepares himself for the win.  
You keep your poker face plastered on.   
If you let him know otherwise he'll try to cheat.  
He won the last game because you didn't know he was describing Arthur in Shakespeare's King John.  
This one was your game, you were going to win this one, you felt a little bad for having him believe he is gonna win but you also want to show him he can't win every time.  
You roll a person or fictional character in your head.   
You try to stay away from the easy ones because he really picked a hard one for you.   
You know you really need to stump him.  
"Are you ready?" He asks.   
His arm reaching behind his head to massage his neck, the sneaky son of a bitch knows that's one of your weaknesses.  
"Hold on, I'm still trying to think of one." You answer.  
You think hard and long.  
Finally you think of the best one.  
"Okay I'm ready."  
"Is it a man or woman?" He asks quite fast.  
"Woman"  
"Okay, is she dead or alive?"  
"Sadly, she is dead."  
"Is she fictional or a real person."  
"She was very real."  
He nods his head and starts to think of more questions.  
"Was she an actress?"  
"She was, yes."  
"Okay. What color hair did she have?"  
He starts to softly play with your hair. Trying to distract you.  
"Brown." You answer with a sigh. "What a cheater." You think  
"Was she married?"  
"Yes, five times."  
He looks into your eyes with his wide.  
"Your lying."  
"Nope." You shake your head.  
You giggle.  
"Okay. Children?"  
"Three."  
"She had three children?"  
"She did."  
He looks to the distance as if the answer were over there.   
He thinks hard.  
"Hmm. Was she beautiful."  
"Of course she was."  
He smiles and kisses the side of your lips.   
He places his large hand on your thigh and begins to rub it softly.  
"What movies-"  
"Nope, that's cheating. You know that."  
He chuckles.  
"What movie made her really famous."  
"Her first." You answer.  
He rolls his eyes. "Smart ass." He comments.  
You let a giggle escape.  
"How old was she when she died?"  
"She was 47."  
His hand moves from your thigh to your hand. He laces his finger with yours.  
"She was still young."  
"Quite tragic really."  
He lifts your hand to his lips and kisses the top of your hand very gently.  
"Natural causes?" He asks.  
"No." You answer quietly.  
He leans over and kisses you so sweetly. His tongue sneaking out and touching your lip.  
"Did she have other talents besides acting?" He asks after pulling away from your lips.  
"She was a singer." You answer knowing he's trying to get you in the mood.  
The cheater.   
A grin on your face tries to escape but you catch it before he sees.  
"Darling, I'm trying to figure it out but I can't put my finger on this woman."  
He rubs circles with his thumbs on your sides.  
"She became famous for singing, her movie was what started her acting career." You try to give him a hint.  
"Anything else I could try to put together in my head?"  
"Two of her children are famous."  
He sits on the couch shirtless trying to figure out who you chose.  
"I have no clue." He wraps his arms around you. He starts kissing your neck.  
He knew he was going to lose.  
"Give me another hint." He says in between kisses.  
"She was great friends with Audrey Hepburn." You hint again.  
"Shirley Temple?"  
"Nope."  
He groans.  
"I give up. You win." He says sounding sad.  
"You only guessed once."  
"I know, I can't think straight."  
His hard on showing threw his sweatpants he wears to bed.  
"Okay. So I win."  
He nods while rubbing his head onto your neck.  
"Cool."  
He sighs.  
"Hey don't be a sore loser."  
"Shut it." He mumbles.  
He kisses you with want.  
"I guess you need to find the spider."  
You say after parting from him.  
"No it's time for bed."  
"But you said-"  
"I know what I said, I'll kill it when he's out."  
"That fine as long as he's dies."  
"Shall we go to bed? He asks.  
"We shall." You grab his hand and pull him to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Your sound asleep next to Tom, not a worry in the world.   
The feel of him holding you tight, the warmth of him was what helped you fall asleep.  
Tom trying to sleep next to you, he really had his hopes up with having you tonight but he knew he could wait.  
He kisses the side of your neck and snuggles up to you to try and catch the same peaceful sleep you have.  
Before he can close his eyes he looks up to the ceiling, the moon light hitting it to light it up.   
Next to the ceiling fan light was the damn spider.  
He quickly tries to move away from the embrace he has with your body, not to wake you up; so he could kill the spider.  
Without success he wakes you up; climbing out of the bed he grabs one if his shoes from the closet to smash him.  
"Tom, what are you doing?" Your voice full of sleep.  
"I found the spider."  
The sleep from your eyes quickly vanish from how fast you climb out of bed to stand next to Tom.  
"My love I've got him, no need to worry."  
"Where is he?" You look around to try to find it.  
"Next to the light." He points with his shoe.  
You look up to the light and realize you couldn't really see it from this angle.  
"Why are we still in the dark?" You walk over to the light switch and flip it on. The spider standing next to light like he said.  
"Let me kill it now, then you can sleep without worrying."  
"He's over our bed, what if he falls on the bed when you try to kill him?"  
"What would you like me to do?" Irritation in his voice.  
"We can flip the fan on, he might move away from the force of the air."  
He looks to you his face filled with doubt.  
"It might work." You add.  
You look to the spider, he moves a little then starts going down with his web.   
He lands onto one of the fans wings.  
You quickly walk over to the switch and flip the switch.  
Slowly the fan starts then picks up speed.   
No sight of the spider.  
"That was brilliant, very smart thinking." Toms voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"I was just trying to help." You answer a little angry with yourself and him.  
You go to flip the switch off when Tom holds your hand that was near the switch.  
"It's on the the light. I don't have any idea how that happened but he's on the light." He says his voice filled with confusion.  
You turn to look. The spider in the middle of the the light; wiggling a little from the fan.  
"Kill it."  
"Not on the light, my love." Even with his voice a little angry he still calls you love. One of many reasons why you love him.  
The spider uses his web once again to go down.  
"He's going to land on the bed." You try not to shout.  
The spider starts to spin with the intensity of the fan.   
It tries to lower itself but catches the drift of air and flys.  
You lose sight of it. Your fear climbing every second you don't find him on any of the walls around you.  
"I didn't see where it landed, did you?" Tom turns to you his eyes glistening with shock.  
"I lost sight of it too." You answer your voice starting to fade. "I'm scared." You admit.  
Tom smiles, his hand going to your face. He looks down to your pj shirt, his eyes widen.  
"Don't move." He commands.  
"What!? Why?"  
"He's on your shirt." He holds onto your arm.  
You quickly look down, you try not to scream but the look of the little beast on your shirt causes you to lose it. You let out a blood curdling scream as if You were being ripped apart by lions.  
Tom cover your mouth. His hand quickly slapping you in the stomach.  
The pressure of his hit doubles you over.  
You gasp for air.  
"Darling, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. My love can you breath?"  
You try to catch your breath, the pain from the blow pounding like a drum.  
"I'm okay." You answer your voice sounding exasperating.  
"I got him." He points to the tan carpeted floor.  
You see the lifeless body of the spider.  
"I'll flush him down." Tom says while grabbing a tissue and wrapping the spider inside. He leaves the room to flush him down.  
You look down to your shirt and decide to change it.  
You find a tank top and change into it.  
Tom walks back in as your switching shirts.  
"He's gone." He declares.  
"Good." You felt free. You no longer were afraid of finding him somewhere.  
"I killed him for you." He wraps his arms around you. "Wasn't to bad." He jokes.  
You scoff, the thought of him on your shirt sends a chill down your spine.  
"I think I need some repayment for my super hero like saving."  
"You hit me in the stomach." He chuckles. "I think I need to sleep it off." He groans.  
"Fine, but then in the morning I get to wake you up the way I want to."  
You nod. He's woken you up with sex before, you loved that you were the first person he thought about in the morning.  
You crawl over to the bed and tuck yourself in.  
Tom reaches the light switch and clicks both switches off.  
He climbs into bed wrapping his arms around you.  
You close your eyes, sleep welcoming you with open arms again tonight.  
"Real quick question." Tom asks his voice trying to be quiet.  
"Hmm."  
"Who was the woman you were describing?"  
"Your asking now?"  
"I just thought about it. I was to busy thinking, if I don't get you tonight how in the world am I supposed to get any sleep."  
You giggle. The pain from his earlier smack causing your laughter a bit of discomfort.  
"You are such a man."  
"You can say that again." He claims your lips with his. The tenderness of the kiss causing you to moan quietly.  
"So, who was it?" He asks after his lips move away from yours.  
"Judy Garland."  
He smacks his hand to his forehead.  
"I was going to guess her, I thought I was wrong."  
"Oh, my poor baby. He was so close to winning but failed all because he thought he was wrong."  
He chuckles softly. His Adam's apple bobbing.  
"It's okay, you helped me."  
"I did. I killed your worst enemy."  
"I imagine Loki would have killed a spider exactly like you did. No care in the world about the person and would slap them right in the stomach."  
"He might have just left it on you." You look at him. "Or he could have been the one to leave it on you."  
"That's mean." You complain.  
"He does what he wants."  
He's right, he of course would know.  
You snuggle up to him more, stealing his warmth.  
You look to see him by moving your head. His eyes are closed his mouth slightly displaying a smirk.  
"Your so cute." You accidentally whisper.  
"Me?"  
You were thinking it in your head but couldn't keep it in.   
You slightly blush.  
"That was supposed to stay in my head."  
His smirk grows to a giant smile.  
"It's okay, I normally do the same with you."  
"It's exactly how we ended up going on a date."  
He chuckles, his laugh becoming contagious. You laugh with him.  
"You were very nervous. It was cute but you held your own." He admits.  
"I needed to, otherwise you wouldn't look twice."   
"That's not true, the minute I saw you I knew I had to be with you."  
"Mmmm, such a smooth talker."  
He moves himself to lay on you and gives you butterfly kisses all over your face and neck.  
You giggle as he kisses closer to your ticklish spot on your neck.  
"Tom, please stop. Your tickling me."  
"What was that? Kiss you more you say." His face moves closer to your ticklish spot.   
Your hand moving to stop him but he grabs ahold of them and continues to tickle you.  
"Tom, you know I'm very ticklish. Tom!" He hits the spot and you jump a little your laughter louder.  
He pulls back to watch you. A smile on his face.  
You slowly collect yourself.  
"I love watching you laugh."  
"Really? I kinda think I sound like a donkey that's giving birth."  
He smacks you on your arm.  
"You sound beautiful."  
He look to the nightstand and looks at the clock which read 2:54.  
"Damn, I need to go to sleep. They need me at work by 8:30."  
"So early?"  
"Darling not everybody is a vampire like you."  
"Vampire? Just cause I sleep later doesn't mean I suck blood."  
"Well."  
"Oh, shut up."  
He laughs.  
"Okay nasty, go to bed."  
He lays on his side of bed and covers himself with the blanket.  
"Good night my love." He says with a hint of amusement.  
"Good night." You answer.  
You wrap your arms around him and lay your head on his chest.   
You close your eyes and listen to the sound of his heartbeat.  
"I love you." You whisper minutes after.  
He takes a big breath before sleep takes over. "I love you too." He answers the large air of breath leaving his lungs.  
You snuggle closer to him and close your eyes, sleep taking you away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
